thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Everything is Fading (JTWD)
Synopsis Tensions rise at the high school after Madison reveals her plan. Many people don't want to be apart of it. Plot Kelly opens the gate to the school, watching the others walk in. She asks Madison what happened, but she doesn't say anything. The other residents start gathering. Rey hugs JT, asking if he's okay. JT looks at Madison and says they should talk somewhere else. Madison looks at her group with sorrow. "We made a mistake." She says. She tells them they were releasing JT and she ended up shooting Jody. She says she just put them all in danger. Kelly looks at Thomas and Vikki, asking if they're okay. Vikki shushes her and nods to Madison. Kate asks what they're planning. Madison says they'll defend the school at all costs. She then says if anyone wishes to leave, they need to do so now. Kate hesitates before telling Madison she's leaving. "I want to help, but I can't just fight. I'm not ready to do this stuff yet." She apologizes, but Madison says she understands. Kate and her husband and Jay all go inside the school to get their things. Madison asks if anyone else is going. No one else goes. JT and Rey, Adele behind them, walk into one of the classrooms and sit down at a desk. Rey asks if his wound still hurts. JT nods. "There was a woman there helping me. She is part of the reason I got out. She stitched me up." Rey says he's sorry. "I pressured them to get you back. I feel horrible." JT says it's not his fault. Meanwhile, Jen and Madison are walking down the halls. "There were people who came to the gates asking for refuge. We brought them into this room." Jen opens the door. Tony asks if they're done being locked in the room. Madison says she's the leader and she has to meet them first. "You're all from the safety camp?" She asks. Carrie says yes. Ted adds they left so they could be safe. "I didn't want my kids there anymore." Izzie mumbles that she isn't a kid. Ted shushes her, saying she knows what he meant. Madison says they need people to help out now that Kate is leaving. "Will you guys be able to pull your weight?" She asks. Kai says they'll do whatever they need to. Madison nods and welcomes them to the group. Kelly and Thomas are in one of the classrooms together. Thomas says if Cole does end up showing up, they might all die. Kelly nods, saying she doesn't want that. "There's gotta be some way to avoid violence. I don't want anyone to be killed." Thomas says he doesn't know if there is a way out of this one. Kelly looks down and sighs. Thomas says they need to be strong. Kelly says she knows. Later, everyone meets at the gate to say goodbye to Kate, Mike and Jay. Raj stops them and says he's going with them. Madison asks if he's sure. He nods. Piper hugs him and whispers they will meet again. Kate leads her group away from the school. Co-Stars *Chad Coleman as Ted Michals *Jose Pablo Cantillo as Tony Galvez *Alexandra Breckenridge as Carrie Reedus *Reiya Downs as Izzie Michals *Skai Jackson as Aliyah Michals *Ludi Lin as Kai *Chris O'Brocki as Marc *Evan Todd as Jay Deaths TBA Trivia TBA Category:JtheAlphabetBoy's The Walking Dead Category:Episodes